


I-I Love You!

by chuuninerd



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Love Confession, One Shot, pure innocence, very innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuninerd/pseuds/chuuninerd
Summary: Rinko has been crushing on Ako for a long time, and it was time to confess.





	I-I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> I love akorinko with all my heart and soul and they deserve more love♡ ♡

Her eyes shone like the beautiful stars in the dark sky.

I lost sense of reality as my eyes froze while staring into her mesmerizing purple orbs.

_"Shirokane-san?"_

An unfamiliar voice called, but  was too distracted to go back to reality.

_"Shirokane-san?"_

it kept calling.

_**"RINRIN!"** _

Someone else called, and the voice was more familiar this time, it was Ako-chan's.

Her voice brought me back to consciousness.

"Rinko, are you okay?" Lisa asked, seemingly worried. "Y-yes."

"Shirokane-san, you missed a note." Sayo declared.

"S-sorry." I apologized, looking down.

"Let's continue practicing," Yukina demanded.

* * *

"Thank you for the effort today everyone," Yukina commented the moment we finished practicing. 

"Rinko-san," she called, "Y-yes, Yukina-san?" 

"Please concentrate more next time." 

I nodded in response, looking down. "Rinrin!" Ako-chan called, "Let's go to the café!" She offered.

 

"Sure!" I replied, hiding my excitement. Even though me and Ako-chan often go to places together, I always get excited when she asks me to go with her. Being around Ako-chan always makes me happy.

"Come on! Let's go before it closes!" Ako-chan jumped, grabbing my hand and heading to the exit. "Ahh! Ako-chan, s-slow down!"

* * *

 

As we reached to the café near CiRCLE, I could barely breathe, after all the running.

We entered and sat down, "Hello! Last customers, what'd you like to order?" the waitress asked, smiling. "Hot milk for Rinrin, and chocolate milk cocktail for me, please!" Ako-chan ordered.

 

To be honest, I've always admired how Ako-chan always stood up and said what she wanted. Like that time when she asked Yukina to join the band, that was amazing.

 

"Hey, Rinrin, are you okay?"  asked, with a worried look on her face. "Y-yes, I am!" I replied. "Hmm... you better not be exhausting yourself with all that practicing." 

"Eheh... don't worry, I'm not." She smiled, and I smiled back.

 

I always loved Ako-chan's smile. Even when I felt down, seeing her smile always made me forget my worries and calmed me down. Her laughs would fill my heart with joy and relief. And when we'd go outside and be surrounded by many people, she'd smile at me and tell me that she'll protect me no matter what, my heart would pound so fast on those words. I could even feel my face burning and turning red whenever she holds my hands. 

_Whenever her warm... soft... hands, touch mine..._

 

"Here are your drinks, enjoy!" the waitress smiled as she placed them on the table.

 

"Hey Rinrin, tomorrow onee-chan's band is playing in CiRCLE, wanna come and watch them with me?" My heart pounded so fast at Ako-chan's invitation, even though she has invited me many times before. But every time she does, I just can't help but get slightly excited. "Sure!" I nodded, smiling. "Yay! We're going after practice, okay?" I nodded again.

* * *

 

As we played the last note of our new song, the sound of Ako-chan's drumming echoed in my ears. 

"Ahh... another long day of lots and lots of practicing..." I panted.

 

"So, Ako-chan, are we going?" I asked, "Y-yeah! One sec, gotta rush to the bathroom!" she said in response as she ran to the bathroom, and I just went outside to wait.

 

"Hey, Rinko." a voice called from behind, I turned my head, and it was Imai-san. "Oh, hello, Imai-san."

 

"What are ya doin' out here alone? Are you waiting for Ako?" She asked, and I nodded in response. 

"You know..."

"I've noticed how you've been looking at Ako, recently." she whispered as she leaned towards me. 

"H-huh?" my eyes widened, what she said was quite sudden.

"Ehhh, don't try to hide it."

"You like Ako, don't you?" she asked, winking.

"N-no, I-I don't know what you're talking about, Imai-san." I replied, looking away, hiding my face.

"Hahah, denying it, hmm?" she grinned, winking again.

"Well, I-"

"My only advice for you is. do it now, Rinko." she said, "Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Confess~!"

"C-confess? B-but-"

"No butts!"

"Do it now, Rinko," she advised, lowering her tone. "before someone else comes and steals her away from you..." she said as her expression suddenly changed.

"Are you okay, Imai-san?" I asked, slightly worried. "Of course I am!" she replied, changing her expression again to how it was before (to what seemed like a fake smile).

"My other advice for you is... TAKE MY ADVICE AND CONFESS!!"

"But Imai-san I-"

"BYEE~~!" she yelled as she ran off, waving.

 

"Rinrin!" Ako-chan yelled as she jumped at me. "A-Ako-chan, you scared me..." 

"Heheh, who were you talking to earlier?" she asked, "N-no one..."

"Hmm... okie dokie! Let's go~!" Ako-chan jumped in excitement.

* * *

 

As we reached to CiRCLE, Ako-chan got even more excited, and seeing her all happy and excited made me more happy AND excited as well. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!!" she ran inside, and I tried to keep up with her speed. 

"Ahh... so many people, again..." I gasped.

"Don't worry, Rinrin! Ako shall protect you from all these people with her magnificent dark powers!" Ako-chan posed, shielding me.  
"T-thank you, Ako-chan!" 

 

"Ahh! Look look Rinrin! IT'S ONEE-CHAN!" Ako-chan shouted, pointing to the stage. 

"ONEE-CHAN!!" She yelled, waving to her sister and her sister waved back.

* * *

 

During the entire performance, all I could focus on is Ako-chan, and watch her cutely fangirl over her onee-chan.

 

"Ahh! Onee-chan was so cool! Wasn't she, Rinrin?" 

"Ahah, yes she was." 

 

"Hey look! She's right over there!"

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" she kept calling.

Hey, Ako!" 

 

Ako-chan ran to her sister, hugging her tightly, "Onee-chan, you were so cool! Like always!" she complimented her sister, "Haha, was I?"

 

"Uhm... T-Tomoe-san?" someone called, "May I get your autograph?" a fan of her was standing behind her, holding a CD and a marker. "Haha, sure." 

 

"Ahh, look, Rinrin. Onee-chan is so popular and she has so many fans!" Ako-chan admired her big sister from distance. 

"I hope one day I'll become cool as onee-chan, and be loved by everyone like her,,," Ako-chan wished, smiling.

 

"A-Ako-chan!" I called.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I-I need to tell you something,"

"it's... important." 

"Sure, what is it Rinrin?" she asked. "First, can we go to a place with less people in it?" I proposed, and she nodded in response.

* * *

 

As we started walking away from the live house, I could hear my heart beats. I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

_'Oh no...'_

_'Here it comes...'_

 

"Ako-chan! I love you!" 

 

Ako-chan froze, and so did I. 

 

"I love you smile! I love your laugh! I love how your eyes shine so brightly whenever you play!"

 

I felt like my lips were just moving on their own.

 

"You don't have to be as cool as your onee-chan! You already are..."

"You've always been..."

 

"Rinrin..." Ako-chan whispered.

"I love you..." I muttered, as I stepped forward and hugged her back.

 

Ako-chan turned, as I looked at her beautiful eyes, I could see the tears piling up in the corner of her eyes.

 

"Ako-chan! Why are you crying?!" I shouted, worriedly.

"B-because..."

"Ako is happy that Rinrin loves her..." she smiled, wiping her tears.

"Ako always wanted to confess... but never knew when... or how..." 

 

My eyes widened, I could feel a tear rolling down to my chin.

 

"I love you too, Rinrin."

 

All of a sudden tears just kept coming out nonstop the moment Ako-chan said those words.

 

Both of us were crying now, but they weren't sad tears... they were happy tears.

We embraced each other into a long, warm hug. 

Not willing to ever let go of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first bandori fic, and tbh it was neither bad or good (in my opinion at least) plus I haven't written anything in ages since I'm a lazy piece of shit.  
> I hope you all liked it! And thank you for reading~~


End file.
